Zallad
Zallad (alias: Claymore Onin) is a Saiyan warrior, the son of Bardock, twin brother of Raditz and elder brother of Kakarrot (Son Goku). He is one of the last remaining Saiyans in the universe after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Appearance and Personality Zallad, like his twin Raditz, is a tall muscular saiyan with long black hair. Unlike his brother's, Zallad's hair is only shoulder-length and his sideburns are longer and rougher, giving his hair the appearance of a thick black mane. Durring his service under the PTO, he wore a teal colored suit of armor. After crashing on Djogon and defeating the bandit Drakk, he stole Drakk's clothes and wore them until he could buy his own. On earth, he is usualy seen wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, black wrist bands, tan-colored pants and large brown boots. Like all Saiyans, Zallad is a confident fighter and always calm in the face of danger. He is a very honorable and courageous warrior, unlike Raditz, as he does not fight those who are not worth fighting or no longer able to fight. Although, he is not afraid to kill those who he needs to. Outside of battle, Zallad is often cool and collected. He often appears stern and serious, masking his easy-going nature. He is actually quite fond of children, and works very well with his nephews, especially Goten who looks to him with great respect. He is also a bit of a ladies' man, acting very chivalrous to women and often "losing his cool" when they are mistreated. Biography Early Life Zallad was the second twin son of Bardock and his wife. Like all Saiyans, Zallad and his brother, Raditz, were sent to conquer a low-class planet, shortly after their birth. At the time, Zallad's power level was about 900, allowing him to defeat the people of his planet easily. The Two Misfortunes A few years later, Zallad was present when his parents sent the new-born Kakarrot to Earth. After a week of waiting, Bardock could only surmise that the baby Saiyan had been lost. Troubled, Zallad set a course for Earth to find his missing brother, only to be ordered to change his course for another planet by Lord Frieza. Reluctantly, Zallad had no choice but to follow orders. Shortly after landing on the new planet, he received word that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a "meteor" and that every Saiyan there, including his parents, had been killed. Mourning for this missfortune, Zallad requested that he travel to the Organization's main base to take some time off. Frieza denied the request, stating that Zallad had not yet eliminated the planet's inhabitants. Zallad, King of Planet V2 Going against direct orders (and smashing his scouter so that the Trade Organization could not check his progress), Zallad negotiated with the savage natives of the planet. At first, the aliens were skeptical, but after he saved there villages from a number of wild monsters, they began to see him as a savior and made him their king. When the natives sugested naming their planet afer him, Zallad refused and named the world after Planet Vegeta, refering to it as "Planet V2". From then on, Zallad would transport large deposits of minerals from V2 to the Organization's Home Base every two months, reasurring them that he was still their ally. However, afer several years, the Organization sent Zallad's twin, Raditz, to V2 for more information on Zallad's goings-ons. Fall of V2 Raditz soon arived on Planet V2 to investigate and was surprised to see that his brother had not destroyed the people of the planet. Raditz saw it fit to finish the job himself and destroy every last native on V2. He then confronted Zallad, stating that Zallad had violated the Organization by not only refusing to kill the planet's natives, but by setting up an independent colony without the Trade Organization's permission. The two brothers battled each other in blistering combat, giving each other no quarter. As a desperate last resort, Zallad used his signature "Lighting Bomb" attack to defeat Raditz. However, when Raditz survived the attack, Zallad lowered his guard, saying that he no longer wished to fight against his own brother. Raditz took this as a sign of weakness and rushed at Zallad, severing his tail and defeating him with a devastating punch that smashed him into the side of a mountain. Raditz then returned to the Home Base to inform the Organization and to sell what remained of Planet V2. However, the Saiyan warrior had underestimated his twin, as the weakened Zallad found his way to his old space-pod. This time, Zallad decided not to avenge himself and V2, but to finish a mission he had put off for far too long. With what little energy he had left, Zallad set another course for Earth and put his pod into hypersleep in order to recover. This time, Zallad would find Kakarrot, his long lost brother... Space Hunter, "Claymore Onin" While flying through space, Zallad's pod suddenly died down and crashed into a planet known as Djogon. Awakened from hypersleep, the wounded Saiyan crawled in agony across the planet's plains until he collapsed. Zallad awoke in a small hut, surrounded by pale-skinned, humanoid aliens. These Djogonions explained that they had found him in the wilderness and brought him to their village to treat his injuries but they could not, to Zallad's dissapointment, regrow his tail. After spending a week in the village, Zallad left to find himself a new ship elsewhere on the planet. He eventually found a small space-port and offered to buy a "Star-Speeder 2000" from a merchant who lived there. To his horror, Zallad realized that he had no local currency (plus, the price was ridiculous). Then, Zallad overheard two Djogonions discussing the whereabouts of a wanted bandit named Drakk with a bounty that would just about cover the price of Zallad's ship. Zallad searched for and found the bandit, defeated him in combat, stoll his clothes and sword, and turned him in to the authorities for the reward. When the locals asked his name, Zallad lied and told them it was "Onin". For the next several years, Zallad traveled across the gallaxy, stopping by certain planets to hunt for wanted criminals and collect the bounties. Word spread from planet to planet and soon, Zallad had aquired a reputation as "Claymore Onin the Bounty Hunter". Because of this alias, the Organization never found out about Zallad's survival. Durring his travels in space, Zallad unlocked the power of the Super Saiyan as well as a different power not known to Saiyans before him. But Zallad had not forgotten his goal...after making sure he had gone under the Organization's radar for good, Claymore Onin set another course for Earth. Family Reunion Finaly, Zallad landed on Earth. He had long ago learned to sense life energy, so finding the strongest power level (presumedly Kakarrot's) was not a problem. He was surprised to find that the planet's inhabitants were still alive and flew for several days until he reached his destination. Abillities '''Flight Chi-blast: Abillity to fire blasts of energy from body Great Ape Transformation (while tail was intact) Finger Cutter: Zallad focuses energy into his finger and moves that finger across a surface, slicing up whatever it touches. Blade Blast: Zallad fires an energy blast from his sword. Lightning Bomb: Collects a large amount of energy in bolts that form into a sphere. When thrown, the sphere explodes into a berst of lightning-like energy. It is Zallad's signature attack. Super Saiyan Transformation Silver Saiyan Transformation Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Zallad's name is a pun of certain vegetable(s). In this case his name is a pun of the word "salad". *His alias, Onin, is also a pun of the word "onion". Category:Characters